I Need You
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: Amy finally figures out why she needs Ephram... but is it too late?


[A/N: What if Ephram had gone to New York? Would Amy be upset? Well, here's what I thought.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Everwood charater's (except Jake, he's all mine). And I don't own the song. You can sue me if you want, but all I have is my McDonald's shirt that's too big, visor that's too small, and pants that make me look short and fat (even though I'm tall, and only slightly overweight). And believe me, your more than welcome to them.  
  
I Need You  
  
*****  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Who knew that a sulky fifteen year old boy, could turn a small town upside-down, in the course of three months. No one in the town of Everwood, that's for sure. But that's what Ephram Brown did. He came and left in three months, leaving his mark on the town forever.   
  
One afternoon, Amy Abbott sat, thinking about the purple haired boy, she had come to call a friend. He never really fit, in Everwood. It was obvious he belonged in New York. You could tell by looking at him that he longed for the lights, and the excitment, and the buzz that came with the big city. But there was one thing in Everwood that he needed. Amy. Amy was everything to him. She was his true love, even if neither of them knew it yet. But Amy had Colin, and her perfect life, and her perfect family. He finally realized he needed the city, more than anyone in Everwood needed him. And Amy finally realized, what Ephram really meant to her.  
  
*****  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl   
  
you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
As Amy sat thinking, she realized everything Ephram had done for her. He had been her friend, her shoulder to cry on. He was the person who kept her going, he was the one that made her keep going back to Colin. He was the one that got Colin back for her, he was everything to her. She couldn't believe she had let him, slip through her fingers. You only get a few friends like that in your lifetime, she figured out, and when you find them, you never let them go. Now, close to a month later, she was finally finding, that she had let hers slip.   
  
Amy wasn't the same as she was before he left. She had learned a lot of lessons, made a lot of mistakes, and done a lot of growing up. But she would have given everything she had to have found it all out two months earlier. Then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have left.  
  
*****  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Amy knew that for Ephram's own good, and sanity, he had to leave the small town life. Amy also knew that for her own good, and sanity, she needed him back. She hadn't figured out until too late that he was everything she needed. And now he was gone. Back to the place he called home. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I need you Ephram. I didn't know that before. But I know now. Isn't that just perfect. I know what I need once it's gone," she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
*****  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"I knew I needed a friend, I knew I needed someone else to take care of me. But I didn't know that that person was going to be you. And then when I figured out that it was you, I was scared. I didn't think I could deal with you. You were dark, moody, sulky, it was almost scary. But you had a heart of gold. And I think that's what scared me the most. You knew what I needed, sometimes even before I did. You kept me going, and I left you. I can't believe I was so damn stupid," she continued.  
  
*****  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"You should tell him that," said Bright from the doorway.   
  
"You know, for once your living up to your name. I'm gonna tell him. I'll call him right now."  
  
Amy rummaged through a pile of papers in her desk until she found the one she wanted. The one he had written his New York number on. She then found the phone and dialed the number. She didn't care if it was long distance. She didn't care that there was two time zones between them. She just needed to tell him she finally understood.   
  
"Hello? No, Jake, shut up, I can't hear. Hello?" Ephram answered his phone after only two rings.  
  
"Ephram?" Amy said, more to make sure it was real than to make sure it was him.  
  
"Amy? Is that really you? It's good to hear from you! Hold on a sec. Jake if you don't up I'm gonna throw this book at your head!! Sorry, my friend Jake's here, and being a total pain in the ass."  
  
"Yeah I know that feeling. Hey, do you have some time?"  
  
"Yea, what's wrong?" Ephram asked, more concern in his voice than nessacary.  
  
"Nothing, I just think we need to talk."   
  
*****  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon   
  
your face  
  
How you turned away and left  
  
without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"So you see, I understand that you had to leave. And I understand why you had to leave. But, I miss you, and I need you back. And so does your family. Will you please come back? Please?"  
  
"Yes. If you had asked me that day on my porch, I would have stayed. All you had to do was say the word Amy. I love you, and I would have done anything for you. And I still will. Just please, don't torture my like you did before."  
  
"I promise, I won't. You mean more to me than that."  
  
***** 


End file.
